


00Q: Stories and Photographs

by elchrists



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Co-workers, Fluff and Crack, Graphic Novel, M/M, Out of Character, Random & Short, Workplace Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>和朋友合作的圖文創作。<br/>創作方式是Aeon先畫出圖、我本人Aegean（elchrists）再以圖上的物件或動作為題目，作一篇短篇。<br/>Aeon作畫題材不定，不知道下一張00Q什麼時候會出來（全憑手感），再加上也不保證我一定有辦法文字化，所以本串列不定期更新，隨時可能停，請各位用較輕鬆的心情閱讀，每一篇都是獨立完結的小短篇。<br/>All works create by Aeon&Aegean(elchrists).<br/>Every part of the chapter is a new story.  When Aeon draws a pic about 00Q, me(Aegean) will write a story based on that pic.<br/>NOTICE: update randomly. If Aeon continues drawing,  I will keep writing as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smarter Than You

　　Q這次在超市買了兩盒寵物食品，一盒貓食、一盒狗食。回到家後他把小貓抱到餐桌上，並把貓咪的晚餐倒到專用淺盤裡，再把狗食毫不客氣的倒進Bond早餐盛麥片的餐碗內。  
　　「這個是你的。至於這個是誰的你應該知道吧，別偷吃了。」  
　　「喵～」  
　　Q回臥房脫下外套，洗個手，再轉回餐廳，小貓自動乖巧的把Bond的餐碗推到特工平常慣坐的位子上。還有湯匙。

　　


	2. I Am Back

　　「手機推播說昨天凌晨外面只剩三度。」Q佇立在門口，雙手環胸，語氣平淡態度自然悠悠望著總算回到家裡的男人。  
　　「和十二月忽然從雪梨被派遣到阿爾卑斯山、並且來不及置裝的情況相比，這並沒有什麼。」  
　　「剛好氣象局的定點觀測站顯示那座山崖昨天達到八號風級。」  
　　「海軍服役時期出勤遭遇的暴風遠勝於此。另外，我的手臂能夠說明這還是給我造成了一點傷害。」  
　　「這樣啊，我後來開了半小時的車才看到公路，然後又開了兩個鐘頭才看到第一間屋舍。Still a piece of cake？」  
　　「如果下次在你幡然變臉、把我和衣服一起扔出車子還踢下懸崖前，記得把鞋子還給我會更理想。不過，還可以，我遇過更糟的。」  
　　「……再因為惡夢把我從床上摔下去試試看。」  
　　「Yes，Sir。」  
　　下半身蓄勢待發狀態卻單手掛在懸崖邊進退不得，絕對不是Q所能給予的最嚴厲懲罰，Bond相信。

　　


	3. Q Glasses

　　Bond被M派往美國舊金山google總部。

　　在那裡，Mr. Bond以牛津大學數學系副教授的身分進行學術觀摩，在一干高科技研發人才帶領下，接觸到不少下個季度即將發表的3C產品：鏡面家用平板電腦、互動型語音個人執事系統、隔空手勢感應面板、以及鏡框式平視顯示器──也就是做成眼鏡形狀可配戴的3C裝置顯示螢幕。

　　一周後從洛杉磯飛往新加坡的班機，是世界上飛行時數最長的航程之一。Bond奉M之命出發之前，隨手在機場買了一本科幻小說，書裡的劇情是一群地球大學生隨教授前往火星實習，一路上發生的趣事。旅途中描述各種近未來裝備：無瑕感應門、伸縮自如的太空衣、能夠翻譯外星語言的電話機、裝載極薄顯示螢幕的眼鏡或隱形眼鏡。

　　Bond終於結束工作從新加坡市返回倫敦。等待M從質詢議會上歸來的空檔，特工先生在MI6二樓戶外庭園咖啡廳悠哉喝下午茶，聽到隔壁Q Branch員工正在交流隸屬於軍需部門的最大好處。幾名員工異口同聲同意，能夠享用先進於外界一到兩年的高科技產品絕對是首當益處，而他們總是捷足先登的原因，就在於當今主管對於相關領域的參與度一直都居高不下。

　　Bond終於會見完M，並從M的辦公室出來，不特意經過Q Branch。當時黑頭髮的年輕主管趴在一張桌上假寐，觸手可及之處是形同個人標記的半黑框眼鏡。毫無預警的，Q Branch代表監控目標有所行動的警示音在這時響起，Bond注意到，驚醒的Q從位子上拔身而起、迅速衝進監控室，拉過一組鍵盤十指飛快的鍵入指令，雙眼在三面大螢幕之間靈活轉動，口中清晰敏銳的對身邊部屬下達正確命令。

　　而那副半黑框眼鏡，還好好的留在原本的桌子上。

　　Bond心想，原來Q沒有近視，眼鏡是個幌子。並且在這份想法剛剛成形的同時，Bond的腦海裡也成形另一則想法──這份推斷成為接下來一連串舉動的濫觴。

　　然後Bond好失望，失望死了。Bond覺得眼鏡上如果出現郵件推播通知或具備攝影功能的鏡頭一定酷斃了。

 

　　

 

Later time:

　　「……敢情好偉大的00號特工為什麼要戴著我的眼鏡？」抓著Q10空杯的軍需部主管搖搖晃晃走回桌邊，發現最得自己信賴的工具之一目前正橫掛在別人臉上。

　　「這副眼鏡有度數。」Bond蹙眉，表情好比這是一個什麼怪異又偉大的發現，慢吞吞的把不屬於他的物品物歸原主。

　　「……謝謝你告訴我。不然我沒事配一副沒有度數的眼鏡做什麼？」Q的嘲諷語氣彷彿和他講話的是一隻猴子。年輕的軍需官一把搶回眼鏡，戴妥，這才重新健步如飛抓著Q10杯走向茶水間沖泡伯爵紅茶。依照他前後舉止差異，Bond這次又能肯定他絕對有近視。

　　後來Bond暗地裡觀察兩天，得出結論，Q第一次能夠以令Bond誤會的穩健步伐衝進監控室、並且針對接下來一連串緊急狀況指揮無礙，其理由相等於Bond從家裡臥室走到洗手間絕對不需要開燈，或者閉上眼都能在三分鐘內分解PPK/S再組裝連續五次。


	4. 蓮華躑躅（Japanese Azalea）

　　「沒有人說你非買東西回來不可……」

　　Q加了整整一星期的班，剛回到家，放下電腦包，就注意到客廳的沙發上橫擺著一只很大的木匣。

　　「但也沒人說我不能帶禮物給你。」

　　「這裡面是什麼？」

　　「你猜。」

　　Q沒好氣的走過去，跨過Bond的行李。Bond很少回國時還平順的能有行李可以提領，而這次一路順風，沒出大亂子。這是Q幾乎24小時螢幕前待命、把自己弄得筋疲力竭的代價。

　　當Bond睡覺時，他徹夜清醒監視，當Bond醒來，他已整頓好自己以清晰的頭腦領路。中間只有相對平靜的時刻Q會抓緊時間到休息室睡覺，然後是最後一天，Q因為必須支援另一名特務位於新德里的任務，從Bond的崗位上調離。估計那時已經完成工作、只等MI6安排的航班起飛，而有了五個小時空檔的Bond，就是趁這段時間讓隨身行李多了這一箱。

　　Q將木匣打開，本來以為會看到一柄日本古董武士刀之類的東西──因為Bond此行拜訪的城市是京都，而且Q對於Bond的第一聯想總是一些有殺傷性質的物品。

　　但他看見了一匹布，一匹純顏色的正絹。

　　「這是什麼？」隨手將之拉出，Q詫異於其絲滑柔軟的觸感。百分之百的蠶絲，是日本傳統服飾裡最講究的一種布料。然後他又發現那不僅僅是一匹正絹，那是一件縫製完成提供男性著裝的和服。

　　整整一套組合都在裡面了：黑色紋付的羽織、內襯、角帶、龜甲紋馬乘袴、白色足袋、履舞，甚至附了一柄白扇。這是一套黑紋付羽織袴，日本傳統服飾裡男性所著的禮服。當然，上頭的家紋是不帶任何意義的相當平常的紋路，畢竟這件衣服並不是為家族量身訂作的。

　　「……你買這個給我做什麼？」

　　「日本友人說這叫montsuki haori hakama。」Bond走到Q旁邊，低頭就親上Q的後頸，然後拿起紋付羽織袴隨意比在Q身上。「正式場合才穿著的一種禮服，例如……婚禮。」

　　Q愣了一下，沒說什麼，只是稍微離開Bond，拾步往臥房走，脫下外套、鬆開領帶。

　　進浴室洗澡，就像平常一樣。

　　

　　夜半時分，睡在Q床上的Bond翻身醒了過來。臥房的燈暗著，不過身邊的位子空了。這讓Bond撐起身體，懶洋洋的尋找床伴的足跡。房門敞開，從這裡可以直直望向客廳，沙發上的木匣也是開啟的，角帶和內襯散落一旁，Bond的視線再拉高，在窗邊，有個男人兀自佇立，月光下，一地柔軟。

　　Bond看見了他的笑容。

　　


	5. I got a cutie

　　Bond走進Q Branch監控室的時候注意到地面上擺著一雙牛津橫飾鞋，一隻翻的、一隻正的，Bond完全可以想像當初鞋子被主人脫下時應該是很隨性粗魯的動作。  
　　「這是怎麼回事？」  
　　「嗯？頭預計得連續工作超過八個鐘頭的話，就會把鞋脫掉，像那樣，輕鬆多了。」一名剛好聽見Bond提問的技術特工回答，一手指著專注於偌大電腦螢幕前的Q。年輕的黑髮軍需官盤腿坐在電腦椅上，當需要移動到其他螢幕或監控裝置旁邊時，軍需官手臂一個施力、帶著附轉輪的電腦椅一並動作，完全不需要雙腿幫助。  
　　是很方便沒錯，也很適合長時間工作的人，不過Bond一點也不喜聞樂見。尤其當Bond已經完成今天的任務，打算接Q回家，而Q卻一副剛剛做好超時工作準備的模樣。  
　　特工先生走過去，站在Q身後。  
　　「小貓在家裡沒人餵。」  
　　Q置若罔聞。  
　　「我明天出國的行李還沒整理。」  
　　Q依然不予理睬。  
　　「樓下新開的餐館還沒去嚐過，上次租的幾部影片還沒看，還有你答應找一天陪我試試新車的引擎。」  
　　Q安然自適的伸手探拿桌上盛伯爵紅茶的Q10馬克杯，湊到唇前喝了一口，發出滿意的聲音，相當愜意的準備把馬克杯放回桌上。這一刻，Bond一把握住他的手腕。  
　　「What the──Bond？放手！」  
　　「公務員的下班時間到了。」  
　　「關我屁事！現在給──」  
　　後面的話還沒說完，Q忽然感覺腰上的力道，軍需官嚇了一大跳，手忙腳亂的企圖抓住桌上任何可能固定住他的物品。  
　　可惜的是，當他整個被抱起時，才發現他所抓住的只是個……

　　


	6. The Mugs

　　

　　Q今天心情非常非常的好～  
　　那個寫著「Q 100% Belongs to James Bond」的可憐小東西被丟在最角落，儘管Bond怎麼好說歹說Q也不想再拿出來用。  
　　反正他後來收到好多，今天又多了一個。Q打算把玩偶的眼睛裝上監視器，到時候壓在Q10杯金字塔最上面，人臉偵測Bond的面孔就啟動二級警備。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　其實是Aeon上班時，我傳了噗上和湯上今天狂傳的、有外國粉絲送Ben Q10杯和小Q玩偶的照片，讓Aeon生出這張圖～  
> 　　「那個笑容真是有夠可愛的www應該大部分的人都覺得小本已經收過很多Q10的馬克杯了，但原來其實小本一個都沒收過阿居然(艸)超意外啦!!」  
> 　　不過文字部分我擅自把Fragments of Them第53篇的梗拿來用了哈哈！  
> 　　關於一點繪圖小插曲↓  
> 　　　Aeon:   
> 　　　　我今天  
> 　　　　不小心給他合併圖層了  
> 　　　　今天的顏色還沒配到我滿意就合併掉了  
> 　　　　所以我  
> 　　　　OTL  
> 　　　　我本來想弄個夠可愛的顏色的  
> 　　　Aegean:   
> 　　　　那請問  
> 　　　　你按到或發現的瞬間  
> 　　　　你罵的髒話是：__________？  
> 　　　Aeon:   
> 　　　　幹！  
> 　　　Aegean:   
> 　　　　哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
> 　　　　好溫和喔哈哈哈


	7. Achievement

　　

　　銀白色的刀緣輕輕按在Q的虎口，鋒利如月光般綻放出一色冷冽。Q施了點力，刀身在Q的掌心下反射出琴弦般繃緊的銳利，只見搭口微微黏住手掌表皮，Q感覺冷意穿透掌心，沁入他血液，他甚至能聽見刀鋒低喃著絲絲聲，這正是刀片已足夠銳利的證明。  
　　Bond就坐在那，而Q小心翼翼的走近。特工堅毅並充滿力道的下頷已然濕潤，沾著發泡的肥皂水。  
　　Q執起刀，拇指按著剃刀的握柄，刀起刀落，順著Bond的頷線整齊的往下帶，一手推開Bond的肌膚，另一手執其流走，處理到脖頸的時候，Q的動作刻意放慢，嘴唇抿了起來，眉頭緊蹙著，但那喉頭略有鼓動的男人卻是興致盎然的睜開一眼，調皮的露出笑容。  
　　一滴血珠出現在刀鋒尖處，懸而未落一如葉尖露珠。這讓Q嗚了一聲，刀片隨之收起，但被Bond一掌圈握住其較之乏力的手腕。  
　　「這沒關係。」  
　　Q有些惱怒，顯得憤慨不快。他知道這份心情是出於什麼緣故：完美，在擅長的領域總是表現絕佳狀態，因此在被趕鴨子上架的情況下，對於進行不擅長事物所產生的急躁讓他汗流浹背。  
　　「我說你為什麼非得……」  
　　Bond沒有回答，只顧著把Q抓剃刀的手按回下巴，似乎將那把刀視為Q的手臂的延伸，全然信任並讓刀鋒在細嫩的肌理上親吻，一如Q鈍齊的指尖。  
　　Q卻因Bond過於草率的拉近動作手腕發抖，一等Bond的掌心鬆開對他的桎梏，立刻拿高刀片暗自穩下氣息。但又正因完美這兩個字，他決定不退縮，完成Bond的戰題。  
　　Q用空著的一手撫上Bond的整個下頷，抱住他的脖頸，然後身體從後面完全欺上Bond，將鼻子埋在Bond耳後，貼著他的臉頰與太陽穴。Q深深吸了口氣，嗅聞Bond剛沐浴完的佛手柑肥皂的香氣，五秒之後他感覺自己已準備好，鬆開臂膀，離開Bond身上。  
　　Bond等著，而Q迎戰。  
　　Q知道他應能在初次嘗試就抓住訣竅。  
　　  
　　Q完成工作後，轉身走到洗手台旁清洗剃刀與磨刀石，Bond優雅的從椅子上起身，用手邊毛巾隨意抹乾下巴，站在Q身後對著Q面前的鏡子撫摸線條清楚的下頷線，似乎很滿意，並且特別滿意左頷處那微紅的一點戳刺。  
　　Q關上水龍頭時與鏡子裡的Bond對上視線，看到Bond的神情，這顯然讓他萬分不悅。而他懊惱的神情令得Bond興致更高昂。  
　　「並沒有想像中困難？」Bond故意出言挑釁。  
　　「駕輕就熟。」  
　　「下次繼續勞煩？」  
　　「老主顧有優惠。」Q走過去，貼近Bond，單膝跨入Bond腿間打開特工頎長的雙腿，左掌按上特工的腹肌。  
　　「喔？」  
　　「這裡也會幫你刮得一毛不剩。」語畢，Q的掌心憑空擦過Bond腹上的毛髮，Bond感覺一陣麻癢，Q手掌的溫度溜過他毛孔之間。  
　　「你捨不得的。」Bond低笑，咧嘴低笑，「明明最愛在這裡摩娑了不是嗎？你勃起時的小分身。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這裡的Q應Aeon要求，跟我往常習慣寫的淡定Q不一樣，多了生澀和青嫩，所以我邊寫時邊即時貼給Aeon看，只要太沉著了Aeon就即時糾正這樣子XDDD


	8. The Watcher

　　這大概是全倫敦最深層的紙醉金迷與燈紅酒綠。在一個充滿欲望、菸霧、迷幻藥劑、暴力等等的犯罪聚集之處，不得不說黑髮軍需官的打扮稍顯平淡無聊，看起來就像紀律官般一絲不苟的學院風裝扮以及禁慾氣質的眼鏡，當然還有行走時候穩健的腳步與端莊儀態。  
  
　　「這裡可一點也不適合你，Q。」  
  
　　他有些訝異的出了聲，語氣裡隱含著一絲不甚明顯的擔憂。來這種地方給自己找麻煩做什麼呢？MI6可不適合在多事之秋讓最好的軍需官受傷。  
  
　　但Q笑盈盈的站在包廂門邊，凝視著他，不為所動，直到把Bond全身上下看得滿意極了，才分出一點注意力給Bond身邊的女人們。  
  
　　「M派遣我來看著你。」  
  
　　「如果沒記錯，我已經滿十八歲？」  
  
　　「你知道，Daddy總是熱衷於瞎操心。」Q以充滿戲謔的語氣調皮的回答，然後轉向一名正把手掌貼在Bond胸前撫摸、以及另一名坐在地上，臉頰貼著Bond腿間的女人。他走前兩步，露出感到有趣但有些刻薄的笑容，從口袋裡拿出香菸，慢條斯理的點燃，這才以被稍微提高的說話音量，薄情寡義的詢問：「James，什麼時候你也寬容到能夠接受染出來的黑髮？」  
  
　　兩名女人都有著黑色捲髮，綠色眼睛，她們在聽到這句話的同時都表現出受到冒犯的態度，敢怒而不敢言的瞪視著Q。  
  
　　Bond當然把氣氛的不愉快看在眼裡，卻只敷衍的拍拍其中一名女人示意別擾亂。  
  
　　「或許我有點寧濫勿缺。天然的總是比人工需要花費更多代價才能得手，不是嗎？」  
  
　　「身為男人應該堅持己見。這關乎於品味與人格。」  
  
　　Bond把身體往後一靠，推開那兩名想繼續湊前服務的女人，隨意抽出口袋裡的支票，用手勢示意她們離開包廂。  
  
　　「所以，現在寧缺勿濫了。」Bond揚起下巴，包廂內只剩下彼此。「你要怎麼賠償我？」  
  
　　關上身後那扇隔音效果一流的大門，Q一步步走近，對於答案再明顯不過的笨問題，軍需官向來懶得多費唇舌。  
  


　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　其實這篇偷偷用我以前想過的一個故事的概念去寫。那個故事的概念有點接近於狼群，所以本來兩個女人要對Q齜牙咧嘴的。  
> 　　然後在那個世界裡毛色是很重要的一件事～代表這個人的基因品質跟能力好壞什麼的XDDD  
> 　　不過因為這是現實世界的00Q，這些部分就被我淡化處理了XD


End file.
